System administrators (SAs) generally have special access to computing systems; the actual SA account name might be, for example, “root,” “administrator,” “admin,” “supervisor,” or the like. Currently, “root access” or the like is an “all-or-nothing” proposition; i.e., assigning SAs different degrees of access is not possible.
The skilled artisan will appreciate that “sudo” is a program for Unix-like computer operating systems that allows users to run programs with the security privileges of another user (normally the superuser, or root). The name “sudo” is a concatenation of “su” (substitute user) and “do,” or take action. A so-called “sudoers” configuration file enables configurability and gives different users various degrees of access to a machine.